<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【卢赫】《没有人知道的故事》 by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214385">【卢赫】《没有人知道的故事》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无老伏AU,，微德哈</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>卢赫合集</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【卢赫】《没有人知道的故事》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（没有老伏AU，超级OOC，清水，微德哈，基本就是一个现言）</p><p>　　赫敏每天早晨上班总会故意经过马尔福庄园，她路过这里的时候，有时候会看到卢修斯的车开出来，她站在路边，透过车窗能看到他模模糊糊的侧脸，就在心里叹息一声。</p><p>　　他对于赫敏，是恩人，是恐怖往事的休止符，是拿得起放不下的爱恋，是无人知晓最深的秘密。</p><p>　　遇到他，是在很久很久之前，那时候赫敏只是一个普通的麻瓜小女孩。</p><p>　　那天下着好大的雨，豆大的雨点不停敲打着铁皮屋顶，整个屋子像是一面鼓，“咚咚咚”的雨声在里面绵延不绝地回荡。</p><p>　　头好痛好晕，全身不听使唤。赫敏努力睁开双眼，之前记忆在脑海里跑来跑去，撞得脑膜疼。</p><p>　　赫敏今年十岁，细瘦扁平，就是小学生的样子。平时喜欢去图书馆看书。今天在图书馆遇到一个时髦的大姐姐，两个人碰巧在看同一本书，从图书馆出来两个人聊的很开心，大姐姐请她喝了一杯饮料，之后赫敏就什么都不知道了。</p><p>　　睁开眼是完全陌生的地方，诱拐这个词闯进脑海，让赫敏全身止不住地发抖，她强自镇定，打量四周，这里是一个简陋的仓库，四周堆着各种杂物，屋里只有自己一个人，手脚都被绑了绳子，勒的很紧，她试着挣扎，绳子纹丝不动。</p><p>　　 张开嘴想大喊，嗓子里只发出沙哑的几声，好像含了沙子，干的冒烟，根本发不出声音。</p><p>　　 门口传来脚步声，随后砰的一声，门开了，一个红头发混混模样的男人走了进来，身后还跟着几个人，有男有女，赫敏惊恐地看着他们走过来带着菜市场买菜的目光上下打量着自己。</p><p>　　“啧…这也太小了，买回家养十年？养童养媳啊！”其中一个满脸横肉的男人撇了撇嘴，摇头。</p><p>　　“看来乔尼哥不好这一口呀……”周围几个人哄笑。</p><p>　　“模样还行，就是瘦了点…”其中一个金发浓妆艳抹的女人伸手掐住赫敏的脸仔细打量了一下。“我那边倒是有客人喜欢小的……可是，年纪小不抗折腾……”</p><p>　　 这是要杀价，红发混混见金发女人有兴趣，立马凑过去跟她嘀咕起来，其他人明显对赫敏没兴趣，转身出去了。</p><p>　　谈了一会，两个人似乎都很满意，金发女人和混混一起走过来。</p><p>　　 "你几岁了？"金发女人问赫敏。</p><p>　　“啊…啊…”赫敏想回答却说不出声。</p><p>　　“哑巴我可不要啊！”金发女皱起眉头。</p><p>　　 混混急了，“不是不是，药……有点副作用。”他连忙出去拿了瓶水，拧开盖凑到赫敏嘴边，赫敏连喝好几口，感觉嗓子还是冒着烟的疼。</p><p>　　“再给我点水……”赫敏眼巴巴地望着混混手里的水。</p><p>　　 金发女满意地点点头，混混又给了赫敏一口水，娴熟地拿来了透明胶带，封住了赫敏的嘴，像拎小鸡一样，把赫敏拎出了门，外面天已经黑透了，雨还在下，赫敏根本看不清周围，只闻到泥土和青草的味道。</p><p>　　混混把她塞进了一辆破车，车里做了隔断，窗户上贴了黑纸，比铁皮屋里还黑。</p><p>　　车随即发动起来，但什么都听不到，路况不好车一直摇晃，赫敏越晃越晕，又睡着了。</p><p>　　醒来的时候已经在房间里，不知道是隔音好还是雨停了，听不到一点雨声，房间里拉着厚厚的窗帘，空气中除了浓郁的香水味还有一种奇怪的味道，房间装修得富丽堂皇，灯光却暧昧暗淡，墙上挂着巨大的油画，画中都是文艺复兴时期流行的丰腴裸体女人，透着一种肉欲的优雅，一看就不是好地方。</p><p>　　 金发女人自称卡西，笑容满面，柔声细气，但棍子不离手。她这次一共带回来八个女孩子，有大有小，几岁到十几岁都有，但绝对都不超过十四岁。</p><p>　　“我不喜欢不听话的孩子，只要听话，不但不会挨打，还有好衣服穿好东西吃。我这人心善，你们要去了别的地方，都是先扒光衣服饿三天杀杀威。”</p><p>　　哀求哭号都没用，谁说要回家，就是一顿打，渐渐地女孩子们都不敢说了，半夜也没人哭了，死一般地安静。</p><p>　　房间门日常开着，不怕她们跑，跑也跑不掉。偶尔有几个跟赫敏年龄相仿的女孩从门外经过，衣着打扮像洋娃娃一样精巧美丽，但眼神里却是麻木空洞。</p><p>　　一星期后，卡西给女孩子们梳洗打扮，赫敏换了几套衣服，卡西都不太满意。“哎呀，这一头头发怎么弄都像鸡窝，皮肤也不白，只一张脸还行，但一笑门牙又这么大……老娘看走眼了。”</p><p>　　可是晚上赫敏还是被领到了一个豪华的包厢里，跟她一起的是几个比她还小的女孩，赫敏反而成了最高的那个。</p><p>　　这个房间的客人有特殊嗜好，他们只喜欢小女孩。</p><p>　　包厢里本就昏暗，又充斥着烟味，赫敏什么都看不清，只听到男人嘈杂的声音。看到进来的女孩，他们明显兴奋了起来。</p><p>　　“哎呀，这一批是新来的？雏儿？”</p><p>　　“啧啧，卡西这里果然有好货。”</p><p>　　“马尔福先生第一次来，您先挑一个？”</p><p>　　包厢里这个叫马尔福先生的似乎地位最高，他的脸隐没在黑暗里看不清，派头很大，不怎么说话。</p><p>　　男人们假惺惺的客套，卢修斯马尔福也没推脱，随手一指，选了赫敏。</p><p>　　女孩们被送到相应的男人身边，有几个立刻被灌了酒，呛咳起来。赫敏坐在马尔福身边战战兢兢，身边的画面逐渐扭曲，幸好身边的男人似乎对酒比对她更有兴趣。</p><p>　　旁边已经有低低的哭声，卢修斯看了一眼瑟瑟发抖的赫敏，不动声色，招呼了一个男人过来，把她直接送进了他房间。</p><p>　　这是一个超大的套房，极尽奢华的装饰证明这人地位很高，卡西顺势跟进来警告了她一番，不外乎这位客人来头多大，你乖乖听话，否则吃不了兜着走之类的话，说完之后她不敢久留，一步三回头地走了。</p><p>　　周围安静下来，赫敏只听到自己牙齿打颤的声音。</p><p>　　她抱着自己的腿，缩进了墙角，想了想，又爬上了床，不能让客人不喜欢。</p><p>　　过了许久他才来，他看到床上的赫敏，没有走近，反而走到离着她最远的沙发坐了下来，点了一只烟，想了一下又掐掉了。</p><p>　　“你别怕，”他声音很低，“我不过去。我其实不喜欢小孩儿，不过不能拂了别人面子。”</p><p>　　看赫敏不说话，他也不知道该说什么，只好拿起电话，“你饿不饿？我给你叫点吃的？”</p><p>　　房间的灯光很柔，打到人脸上全是柔光，赫敏第一次看清卢修斯的脸，他看上去比声音年轻一些，一头铂金长发，冷淡的灰眼睛，眼尾上扬，鼻梁高挺，嘴巴抿着，嘴角略有点下垂，透着几分严厉几分骄傲。</p><p>　　不过他不像坏人，看她的眼光虽然淡淡的，但不残忍。</p><p>　　“嗯，就点这几样吧。”卢修斯打电话，点了几样吃的。</p><p>　　一会儿，服务生送来了精致的点心。</p><p>　　“给你点的，下来吃！”他招呼赫敏。</p><p>　　真的饿了加上卡西说一定要听客人的话，赫敏还是吃了起来。</p><p>　　卢修斯没再理她，打开电视开始看新闻。</p><p>　　点心很好吃，可赫敏吃到嘴里如同嚼蜡。她不知道眼前的男人能不能信任，行差踏错，等着她的又是无尽的毒打。卡西说过，打死了，也没人知道。</p><p>　　卢修斯似乎累了，等赫敏吃完他居然看着电视睡着了。赫敏走过去，闻到很浓的酒味，他睡的很沉，找来遥控器关掉了电视，不知道接下来该怎么办，她蹲在地上抱着腿，看着他的睡脸，思想不停地斗争着，不知不觉竟然也睡着了。</p><p>　　不知过了多久，赫敏猛然惊醒了。</p><p>　　卢修斯把她从地上抱了起来，他洗过澡了，烟酒味散去，不知道他用的什么沐浴液，好闻的龙涎香味。</p><p>　　赫敏听到了他心脏一下一下地跳动，脚步沉稳，呼吸平顺，不像要骋兽行的样子。</p><p>　　果然，他把她放到了床上，转身离开。</p><p>　　赫敏鬼使神差地伸出手，抓住了他的衣角："叔叔……救救我！我…我想回家！”</p><p>　　说出这句话，赫敏的眼泪止不住地掉下来，她知道她只有一次机会，她下次被带到包厢供人挑选的时候不会再遇到他，而那些人会把她带入一辈子都走不出的噩梦。</p><p>　　卢修斯站住了，转身叹了口气，拉开她的手，板起了脸：“你跟我求救？我也不是什么好人啊！”</p><p>　　心一下子凉了半截，他不肯？赫敏只觉得全身的血都冰在身体里，拼命收住眼泪：“叔叔，我会报答你的。你让我做什么都行……”</p><p>　　“你胆子倒是很大。”卢修斯觉得自己喝多了，脑子渐渐不清楚，包厢里的画面闪过脑海，有很多血和眼泪，让他有点反胃。</p><p>　　“要我答应你也不是不可以……”</p><p>　　第二天，赫敏没有回卡西那里，卢修斯带她一起离开了那个不知名的地方。那个地方藏在深深的山里，一个人绝对走不出去。</p><p>　　车子一路开出去，赫敏的心脏几乎快跳出胸腔，她看着车窗外连绵的大山坐下又站起来，不知该如何是好。卢修斯只好握住她的手，她转身看他，只见他全身闪闪发光，无一处不好，神仙也不过如此。此时的心情到底是激动感动还是心动，不知道，反正都是动。</p><p>　　送赫敏回家卢修斯没出面，他直接找了认识的麻瓜报了警，赫敏也说自己是离家出走没钱了回不去，饿惨了遇见好心人。卢修斯地位比一般商人高得多，再一查报警记录果然有赫敏这个走失儿童，警察不疑有他，一辆警车送回家，安全又快捷。</p><p>       跟家里人当然要实话实说，格兰杰夫人听得心惊肉跳，格兰杰先生非要拉着赫敏去给救命恩人郑重道谢，可听到卢修斯的名字，格兰杰先生皱起了眉头。</p><p>　　“跟咱们不是一个世界的人啊，真去了倒成了咱们上杆子攀交情了。这恩，咱报不起。”</p><p>　　赫敏这才知道卢修斯所谓的“不是个好人”是什么意思。阿布拉克萨斯马尔福在麻瓜界也赫赫有名，名声却一点也不好，手段没法说，总之是个让不少人咬牙切齿的人物，跟贵族阶级关系也盘根错节，当大家都以为他如日中天的时候，这人忽然死了。</p><p>　　卢修斯是丢了学业匆忙接手家业的，年纪小，被人吃了好多产业，都是些赚钱的灰色行当，当时大家都以为他家要没落了，可谁能想到，不到一年吃他产业的人个个倒霉，要不吃了官司，大法官手里证据链完善得不像话，要不莫名其妙得了烈性传染病，一死死一家。卢修斯趁此机会扳倒了不少新老对手，一下子重新站稳了脚跟。据说跟他爸一样，黑白通吃，背后还有说不清道不明的门道。</p><p>　　风传他爸的死，也不是意外，里面学问大了。</p><p>　　他传闻很多，洗不干净，也不在乎。</p><p>　　大道消息小道消息都抄进日记里，赫敏心里反而有点与有荣焉。十岁的少女还不懂钱权背后的脏与恶，电视剧里霸道总裁天天追女仔，从来不工作。</p><p>　　报纸上偶尔能看到他的脸沉在背景里，赫敏目眩神迷，满心满眼的红爱心。她偷偷打印了一张图放在钱包里，卢修斯的脸完全高斯模糊，她却开心不已。</p><p>　　梦魇常常在深夜里，多少个夜晚哭着醒来的时候，她抱住钱包，无比怀念那个沉稳的心跳。</p><p>　　某天在报纸上看到一则寻女启示，那个女孩是赫敏在别墅里见过的，她再也没有回过家。</p><p>　　于是对卢修斯又多了一层感恩。</p><p>　　别的小女生追星化彩妆，只有赫敏通晓政治，百晓商界，她拿出追爱豆的毅力努力学习，看数学课本眼神温柔得快融化。</p><p>　　“那你将来要去上霍格沃茨，你能去，我就带你出去。”</p><p>　　霍格沃茨是什么不知道，总之是厉害的学校吧，赫敏眯着眼睛想，嘴里念叨着数学题，不管是哪里我都考上给你看。　</p><p>　　十一岁，赫敏收到了霍格沃茨的通知书，她雀跃又非常非常失望，高兴他们是同一个世界的人，失望原来他一直都在敷衍她，如果她是个麻瓜，这辈子都不会知道霍格沃茨是什么 </p><p>　　可还是兴奋的半夜睡不着，爬起来写了一封信给他，可第二天早晨醒来却发现不知道怎么邮给他，她还没有自己的猫头鹰。</p><p>　　但真的见到了，那稚嫩的心思却拿不出手。赫敏完全没想到会在对角巷碰见他，他似乎也是来书店买书的，她一抬头，就看到了梦中挺拔的身影。</p><p>　　“叔叔，叔叔！是我，你还记得我吗？”她站在他面前，抿紧嘴唇。</p><p>　　卢修斯抬头看了她一眼，一愣，随即笑了：“是你！”</p><p>　　他记得我！赫敏心里乐开了花。</p><p>　　“你居然真的能上霍格沃茨，真奇妙，回头我请你吃饭。”卢修斯是来给德拉科买书的，他似笑非笑地看了赫敏一眼，她长大了一点，但还没脱掉孩子的稚气。</p><p>　　他真的请她吃饭了，在麻瓜界。豪华的餐厅里，赫敏又一次全身发抖心跳如鼓，卢修斯跟一年前没什么不同，眼角眉梢都是记忆里的样子。她有种掏出张纸让卢修斯给她签个名的冲动。</p><p>　　“没想到你居然真的是女巫。”卢修斯笑眯眯地说：“咱们以后是霍格沃茨校友了。你才一年级，我感觉自己一下子变老了。”</p><p>　　“叔叔一点都不老，还是很好看……”赫敏涨红了脸，她这一年身高长高，不再是细瘦干瘪，但离窈窕少女还相去甚远，脸也还没褪去稚嫩模样，像颗差点火候的小青桃。</p><p>　　“是吗？”卢修斯笑笑，“谢谢你的夸奖。”</p><p>　　“在我心里，叔叔最帅了。”赫敏鼓足勇气，只觉得脸开始发烫了起来。</p><p>　　“哈哈哈，你们年轻人应该更喜欢那些明星嘛，比如那个谁和那个谁。对了，”卢修斯微微笑，“我儿子今年也上霍格沃茨了，跟你一样大。”</p><p>　　“哇，真的吗？”赫敏脸上还是笑着，心里却五味杂陈，其实早就该想到的吧，他比自己大那么多，必然有妻有子。</p><p>　　吃完饭，卢修斯不知道从哪里拿来一个盒子递给赫敏，说是去霍格沃茨的礼物，那是一条精美的宝石项链，上面各色宝石闪闪发光。</p><p>　　“护身符，上面有保护咒的。”他对她眨眨眼。</p><p>　　赫敏推辞了几句，又想到这是他送的，就收了下来，顺势跟卢修斯要了电话号码。</p><p>　　饭后卢修斯派了辆车，送赫敏回家。</p><p>　　在车上，赫敏就开始哭。</p><p>　　是啊，他不结婚才奇怪呢。可是，还是会想哭啊。</p><p>　　给的电话号码还是高尔先生的，足够赫敏哭一晚上了。</p><p>　　以后还是别联系了吧，赫敏又气又不甘心。</p><p>　　此后很长时间她真的说到做到完全没联系他。</p><p>　　就算去了霍格沃茨她真的晕头转向，就算一年级被罗恩欺负到在厕所大哭，赫敏遇见校董事卢修斯都表现的淡淡的，倒是卢修斯见到她，会轻轻地点点头。</p><p>　　德拉科马尔福长得很像他的父亲，因为卢修斯，赫敏对他不是那么讨厌，就算他一贯说话很难听。有时候他找各种理由去纠缠哈利，赫敏还会悄悄给他开绿灯。</p><p>　　但赫敏还是忘不了卢修斯，为此格兰芬多小姐跳入知识的海洋里累得快淹死了，她甚至用了时间转换器，只为了让自己没有时间胡思乱想。</p><p>　　就这样赫敏渐渐长大了，时间不但没有带走她对卢修斯的暗恋，还让这情苗越长越大，像一颗大树一般在她心里扎了根。</p><p>　　卢修斯在《预言家日报》上的照片可比麻瓜报纸清晰多了，赫敏换掉了那张高斯模糊的照片，找了张会动的。然后给它施了一个混淆咒，任谁看那张照片都是巧克力蛙里的邓布利多。帕瓦蒂那次瞄到了，吃惊地表示赫敏你是有多喜欢咱们校长啊。</p><p>　　再次跟卢修斯有接触，是赫敏六年级开始到魔法部见习。她太过于优秀，所以得到了教授推荐的见习的机会。不过小透明一开始都是从打杂做起的，何况是见习生。</p><p>　　这次是一个很高端的商务交流晚宴，来的都是跟麻瓜做生意的巫师和他们的麻瓜大客户，还有不少魔法部的官员，地点选在某麻瓜酒店，秘书部门从见习生里跳了几个漂亮的麻种女巫去做接待，主要是免得巫师们胡乱穿衣胡乱说话闹笑话。</p><p>　　赫敏刚换好礼服站在门口，就觉得一双眼睛黏上了自己，她顺着目光看过去，只觉得一阵恶寒，一个男人西装革履却掩不住满身的流气，赫然是记忆中卖掉自己的红毛混混。恐惧的回忆涌上了心头，赫敏瞬间觉得头晕眼花。</p><p>　　她匆匆回到大堂，跟负责接待的女巫说身体不舒服，女巫也看出赫敏脸色煞白脚步虚浮，以为她真的病了，紧急找了其他人代替，让赫敏回家。</p><p>　　换好了衣服，赫敏准备溜掉，结果还没出大楼，就看到那个混混一步三摇走了过来。</p><p>　　“我们是熟人啊，”混混凑过来，一张脸都快贴到赫敏脸上了：“卡西说你后来被大人物买了，怎么现在做起服务生了？被大人物甩了？啧啧啧，出落得真不错，比当年可漂亮多了，多少钱开个价，我现在是有钱人啦！”</p><p>　　平时并不软弱的赫敏见到这童年噩梦，只觉得全身发软，嗓子发紧，只想着逃开，话都说不出来。</p><p>　　“说话啊，你这几年也应该练的活儿不错吧，也跟过不少人了吧……装什么装啊？”混混得寸进尺，伸出手就打算摸上去。</p><p>　　赫敏想去摸魔杖，却又想起她现在在校外不能用魔法，何况她的手抖个不停，根本什么都握不住。</p><p>　　“你怎么在这，乱跑什么，找了你好久。”一只手从后面伸过来，拉住了赫敏的手臂。</p><p>　　赫敏听出是卢修斯的声音，她只觉得心中一阵惊喜，转身躲到他身后，扯住他的衣服不敢抬头。</p><p>　　混混这几年在商业圈混得不错，认得卢修斯，这是大人物，知道他手段厉害，不敢造次，讪讪地收回了手，只是一双贼眼不停打量着卢修斯和赫敏。</p><p>　　“怎么总是到处乱跑，也不跟我说一声，迷路了？”卢修斯并不正眼看混混，只是看着赫敏，伸手环住她瑟瑟发抖的肩膀。“这位是？”</p><p>　　“误会，误会，全是误会，这位美女原来是马尔福先生的朋友，我认错人了！”混混腆着脸立马递上去名片，自我介绍起来。卢修斯不冷不热地跟他寒暄几句，脸上挂着一丝冷笑。</p><p>　　“统统石化。”高尔从身后给了混混一魔杖，顺手一个“一忘皆空”，“垃圾就扔进垃圾堆了。”他笑了笑。</p><p>　　“那个谁，怎么你了？”卢修斯轻轻拍拍怀里的赫敏，眼神冰冷。高尔刚刚路过这里，他跟着卢修斯很多年了，知道当年的事，回去告诉他，有个人在调戏“你那个小姑娘”。</p><p>　　“我那个小姑娘”，一听就知道是谁，他花钱买下来的，独此一份的小姑娘。所以他自己来解决了。</p><p>　　 看到那画面特别生气，又有点好笑。自己什么时候成了见义勇为好市民？</p><p>　　“对不起，我没事，又麻烦你了。”赫敏努力平复心情，却不想离开他的怀抱，“那个人就是当年卖掉我的人，认出我了。”</p><p>　　“别怕，有我在，他不敢怎么样。”卢修斯拍拍赫敏的背安慰她，赫敏顺势在他怀里蹭了蹭，卢修斯愣了一下，却也没做什么，任赫敏抱着。</p><p>　　 “你能不能送我回学校？”赫敏对着跟在他身后的高尔摇摇头，不要他，要你。</p><p>　　“当然可以。”必要时候卢修斯绝对是绅士。</p><p>　　一路上，赫敏都拉着卢修斯的手，她一直在发抖，自己也不知是害怕还是什么，心里却只希望这车子慢一点再慢一点。</p><p>　　这次卢修斯留了自己的号码给赫敏，说如果以后再遇见什么解决不了的事情，就给他打电话。</p><p>　　好在赫敏还没毕业，日子过得很单纯，没什么乱七八糟事情。她见习的时候会在部里碰见卢修斯，之前怎么转也碰不到，现在随便一抬眼就是他，她心情很乱，脑子也很乱。</p><p>　　人果然是贪得无厌的动物，抱过他拉过他的手，就再也回不到会动的照片了。</p><p>　　挑时间打过几个电话，卢修斯接的很快，也很有耐心，但聊了几句之后赫敏悲哀地发现，卢修斯对她的见习比对她更有兴趣，自己这是成为了马尔福家将来的人脉资源了吗？</p><p>　　悲哀归悲哀，哈利问她想不想一起去马尔福庄园参加德拉科生日宴会的时候，赫敏眼睛都没眨就答应了。</p><p>　　一时冲动之后，她顿时有了危机感，因为生日会在马尔福庄园举办，她能见到他，德拉科，还有她——大写加粗的马尔福太太，终极大BOSS。</p><p>　　通不了关，见见BOSS也是好的。</p><p>　　她挑了一份别致的礼物，打扮得素素净净，把头发弄整齐，要挑战一下自己演技的新高度。</p><p>　　不知道是谁的面子巨大，卢修斯亲自来接她和哈利。赫敏遮不住的心花怒放，正脸写着“花”，后脑勺挂着“痴”。</p><p>　　魔法汽车很快到了马尔福庄园，他家的庄园占地巨大，笔直的车道尽头，一幢非常体面的宅邸赫然出现在视野中，底层窗户的菱形玻璃射出闪亮的灯光。在树篱后面魔法照亮的花园里，什么地方有个喷泉在喷水。树篱顶上有一只白孔雀歪着头看了他们两眼，拍拍翅膀飞走了。</p><p>　　很快到了大宅门口，此时大门和花园都装饰一新，不知道这是德拉科还是马尔福太太的品味，整体的装饰华丽是华丽，就是感觉冷冰冰的，没有什么温馨感。</p><p>　　已经有不少客人，卢修斯带着赫敏和哈利进门，德拉科穿着精致的袍子对哈利露出欠扁的微笑，然后用看拖油瓶的眼光看了赫敏一眼。</p><p>　　“哈利……格兰杰，我给你们正式介绍一下，这是我妈妈。”</p><p>　　德拉科身边高雅的金发美人转过身，扯起嘴角对赫敏和哈利倨傲地笑笑：“你们好，叫我纳西莎就好。以后也要和德拉科好好相处。”</p><p>　　纳西莎一看就是养尊处优的太太，从脚趾到头发丝没有一处不精致，湛蓝的眼睛居然很清澈，此生被保护的很好，轻拿轻放，无风无雨。</p><p>　　“您真的太漂亮了，好年轻，一点都不像德拉科的妈妈。”赫敏随口恭维，“《巫师周刊》都把您拍丑了。”</p><p>　　纳西莎有点高兴地看了卢修斯一眼，卢修斯对她一笑。两个人看上去无比登对。</p><p>　　赫敏心里顿时打翻了柠檬罐，又酸又苦，好吧，人家是一对璧人，我是一个痴心妄想的人。</p><p>　　自助餐一部分摆在花园里，都是些精致的点心，熟悉的家养小精灵的手艺，卢修斯把赫敏送到花园里就走了，客人多了起来，卢修斯和纳西莎男女主人得去接待客人，德拉科拉着哈利不知去向，只剩赫敏一个人。</p><p>　　赫敏无聊地吃点心，迎面撞上潘西帕金森。</p><p>　　“哟，你怎么在这？”潘西疑惑地皱起眉头，“你那个喜欢著名巫师的毛病不会又犯了吧，追求哈利波特不成，改追马尔福了？”三强争霸赛之前，丽塔斯基特没少写文章造谣她和哈利。</p><p>　　赫敏知道她说的是德拉科，不过都是马尔福，差不太多。被人捅破心思，心中的鬼反而大胆了起来，她昂起头笑笑：“被你猜对了，就是马尔福。”</p><p>　　潘西露出一副你这个bitch好不要脸的表情，反而说不出什么骂人的话来，“他最多睡睡你，怎么可能要你？”</p><p>　　“无所谓。”赫敏扭过头，卢修斯站在灿烂的灯光下，铂金色的发丝反射出炫目的光。他似乎发现了她的目光，极其轻微地对她一笑。</p><p>　　这么多年心里建设不是白做的，既然卢修斯不是什么好人，自己也不要做什么好人。自己心心念念他这么多年，不是要跟他客客气气清清白白的。</p><p>　　他要她，她就是送上门来不要白不要的无知少女，他不要她，她就乖乖做个很有用的知恩图报有为青年。</p><p>　　蛋糕少吃点，会胖，来点木瓜吧，某些地方实在天赋匮乏。</p><p>　　潘西也对赫敏的厚脸皮束手无策，她暗暗骂了几句就去找小姐妹说她坏话。赫敏毫不在乎，她心意已决，自得其乐，患得患失今后有的是机会。</p><p>　　天色渐晚，客人陆陆续续离开，卢修斯找到赫敏，说送她回去，德拉科和哈利不知道去哪了，不用管那俩不着调的货。</p><p>　　“我吃的太多了，好撑。你忙吗？不忙陪我走走吧，你家花园好大，我一个人怕走丢了。”赫敏眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。</p><p>　　马尔福庄园风景绝美，晚上也有不同风貌，今晚花园里特别布置过，树篱上盛开着大朵大朵的花朵，晚风一吹，香气沁人心脾。</p><p>　　两人并肩而行。</p><p>　　“今夜月色很美啊。”赫敏搭讪。</p><p>　　卢修斯抬头看看，也就那样。</p><p>　 赫敏郁闷，寻思不搞点苦肉计不行了，低头一看今天踩了高跟凉鞋，看准路边一块石头，立马踢上去。</p><p>　　“哎呦，我的脚……”用了点劲，脚趾立马出了血。</p><p>　　卢修斯连忙扶住她，低头查看伤口。赫敏赶紧拉住他的手，身子往他身上靠。</p><p>　　“出血了，我给你治疗一下？”卢修斯拿出魔杖。</p><p>　　“没事没事，并不疼。”出点血换个牵手，合算到飞起。</p><p>　　月下散步本来就暧昧，何况牵着手，赫敏手不老实，捏捏揉揉，各种小动作。</p><p>　　反正天黑看不到脸红。</p><p>　　这已经不算暗示，赤裸裸的勾引，卢修斯叹了口气，停下脚步，低头凑近赫敏，气息喷在她耳边。</p><p>　　赫敏惊喜地抬起头。</p><p>　　“花园里有很多家养小精灵……”卢修斯说。</p><p>　　 不带这样玩的，吓得赫敏赶紧缩手。</p><p>　　 又要勾引，又怂。卢修斯无奈地摇摇头，年纪太小，还是个孩子。</p><p>　　十几岁的小姑娘在三四十岁见过世面的男人眼里就如同金鱼一般简单，她的那点小计谋小矫情，他看破不说破。</p><p>　　夜半无人私语时，卢修斯说：“赫敏，我们聊聊你的学业……”</p><p>　　赫敏眼珠直接翻到后脑勺。</p><p>　　他让她珍惜在魔法部见习的机会，霍格沃茨毕业后见习生可以直接分到很好的岗位，他在部里有点小能量，问她喜欢哪个部门？</p><p>　　“你在哪个部门我就喜欢哪个部门。”赫敏不是没有期待能在魔法部天天见到他，一起工作简直宛如结了婚。</p><p>　　“但我并不天天去上班。”卢修斯轻声说，到他的地位本来去魔法部就是做个样子。</p><p>　　从欢欣悸动到冷静沉思，赫敏感觉自己今晚血压做了一次过山车，将来心血管意外的发病率能增加不少。</p><p>　　 这是被拒绝了？她仰天长叹，自己真的这么没有魅力，她都赤裸裸勾引了，他最关心的居然是自己的学习成绩……</p><p>　　是的，特意强调了，日常有事可以找他，N．E．W．T s成绩可得全O。</p><p>　　他的淡色眼睛在月光下闪闪发光，赫敏抿住嘴唇，只觉得内心酸涩。</p><p>　　“对不起。”她垂下睫毛，眼泪滴到地上。</p><p>　　“不需要道歉，”他伸手摸了摸她的头发，她那一腔热血他从来都知道，说没有动心是骗人的，她是一团格兰芬多的火焰，但恰好他足够冷静，她很美好，是“他的小姑娘”，是他黑暗一生里唯一的善良,他要她才是毁了她。</p><p>　　赫敏又回到了单纯的学生生活，三点一线，好好学习。</p><p>　　但还是会想他，想念他的手，想念那个怀抱。想念他一丝一毫，一颦一笑，还有他无奈的叹息。</p><p>　　这是病吧，病入膏肓随它去。</p><p>　　梦里经常能闻见他衬衫上的味道，带一点点烟味的好闻的龙涎香。</p><p>　　他仿佛是一场好梦，来去无踪。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>